Model Behavior
by DKM
Summary: Olicity College AU. This sculpting class is the bane of my existence and for the final project (where i'm supposed to use a non-clay medium) i'm going to troll my teacher and make a bunch of silicone dildos. will you donate your dick to my cause?
1. Chapter 1

_**Model Behavior  
**_

Synopsis: Olicity College AU. This sculpting class is the bane of my existence and for the final project (where i'm supposed to use a non-clay medium) i'm going to troll my teacher and make a bunch of silicone dildos. will you donate your dick to my cause?

Rating: E

Pairing: Oliver & Felicity

Characters: Oliver & Felicity

Category: Smut/Humor

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

* * *

A profuse red blush colored Felicity's cheeks as she continued to stare at the model she was supposed to be sculpting, but her eyes kept drifting downward, unable to stop glancing at his… _package_. She had never been a prude, which was probably the reason why she took this sculpting class in the first place, aside from it being an art requirement in order to complete her degree. But dear lord, the man sitting before her was _well endowed_ and she couldn't stop staring at him!

He cheeks reddened even more when he caught her staring and she instantly looked away, her eyes diverting to the lump of clay on her table. She hadn't done jack shit with it yet, having been too preoccupied with staring at the model's body to even remember she actually needed to do something with it by the end of class or her professor would have a hissy fit. (Professor Rochev was known for being a bitch and chewing out her students, and Felicity regretted not looking her up on before taking the class, otherwise she would have chosen the other one with Professor Wells, since Iris kept raving about how awesome he was with his students.)

"Time!" came her professor's shrill voice, proclaiming that the end of class was nearing and that they had to clean up before being allowed to leave the room. (That was another thing about Professor Rochev, she was a neat freak. Even one little speck of clay left on her tables resulted in a stern yelling. Just watching one of her fellow students getting chewed out made Felicity uber careful of cleaning up after herself before she left the room.)

Rolling her eyes, Felicity stood up, unable to believe she'd spent so much time staring at the model instead of doing her work. It was uncharacteristic of her. All the other class periods had been a breeze, and she'd made due with her lack of skill by creating unique pieces that were more abstract than anything. But real life was turning into the bane of her existence because the models kept getting more and more beautiful. This male specimen in particular had caught her overactive imagination and set it on fire, rendering her useless in class that morning.

Felicity regretted it even more when Professor Rochev said, "Don't forget, your final project is due in two weeks. You must use a non-clay medium in order to complete it. The final piece must be at least three inches by three inches and as detailed as possible. Anyone who fails to complete it or ignores the requirements will fail the class. You are dismissed."

"God, that woman is evil," Felicity grumbled as she started picking up her things, making sure to clear off her table of the unused clay.

"You can say that again," she heard a strong, masculine voice reply from beside her. Looking up, her eyes met the clear blue of the model she'd been ogling for the past hour and a half. Her mouth dropped as she felt her face begin to turn a deep shade of red. God, he was even more gorgeous close up, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his body as he slipped on the black robe he walked into class wearing. He was all tanned flesh and bulging muscles, tall, with dark scruff peppering his chin and cheeks, and short cropped dusty blonde hair atop his head, the perfect length for running her fingers through.

Felicity chided herself for thinking those thoughts, but then his piercing blue eyes stared back at her and she suddenly realized he was smiling, his pearly white teeth and dimples on full display. She swallowed hard, trying to remember what she was doing before he turned his gaze on her, but even her name seemed like a distant memory at this moment. Completely awestruck that the man was even talking to her after all the time she'd spent practically leering at him, she found herself at a loss for words. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it ended up being a sight to behold, as her friends told her. And she was doing it right now, in front of this handsome stranger who continued to stare back at her like she was the sun.

What the hell was going on? Didn't he say something earlier? What was it? Again, she couldn't remember because his smiled had turned into a frown, and, oh god, no, that did not look right! Not on that beautiful face! She had to say something.

"Wha… I… Um… Uh…" Felicity sputtered out, and he was smiling again. Damn that man and his dimples. They really worked for him. "Sorry, too much going on in…" She waved her hand around her head. "Here." He chuckled, and, dear god, even his laugh was amazing, like soulful music to her ears.

"Thank you," he replied, and Felicity realized she said that out loud,. "Yeah, you did."

Slapping her hand over her forehead, it hit with a wet plop and she remembered her palm was still sticky with clay. "Can this day get any worse?" Felicity muttered to herself, pulling her hand away from her face and knowing she had a big gray stain on her skin from it. Shit! How could she have been that stupid? And in front of Hot Model Stranger to boot?

"Hot Model Stranger? Really?" he asked, sounding immensely amused by her lack of brain-to-mouth filter today.

"Oh, my god!" Felicity groaned. "I need to stop talking, like, now. Right now would be great, but apparently my brain wants nothing more than for me to embarrass myself in front of you so I'm just gonna try the trick my mom taught me where I could backwards from three. Here goes… Three… Two… One."

"You know, Isabel said my name at the beginning of class," he replied, still smiling as he took her hand and led her towards the row of sinks at the back of the studio classroom. The calloused pads of his fingers on her skin was warm and sent jolts of electricity running through her. Felicity had never felt like that before, never felt her blood begin to simmer in her veins from just a simple touch. Her heart began racing as he turned on the faucet and pulled her hand beneath it.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly paying attention. A little to focused on not grabbing Professor Rochev's attention for being ten seconds late," Felicity says as she washes the clay off her fingers beneath the spray of warm water.

"Oliver," he answered the unspoken question that lingered in the air as he leaned against the tiled wall and continued to watch her. Those azure eyes were warm and inviting, and she thought she could easily get lost in their depths if she wasn't careful.

"Felicity," she finally responded, her brain clicking into action in order to remind her that this conversation wasn't one-sided. "And I'm really sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable today. I swear, I was just trying to figure out how to sculpt your thing… Sculpt you! And dear god, please let the earth open up beneath my feet and swallow me whole because this is just turning into one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had in my life."

Felicity closed her eyes, trying to get her thoughts under control, but then felt a hand beneath her chin, tilting it up before a warm, wet cloth brushed over her forehead. Opening her eyes just a crack, she found Oliver wiping away the remnants of clay on her skin with a paper towel, and her heart leapt into her chest. This was _not_ what she expected, at all. Felicity tried not to read into it, but holy shit, this was getting out of hand way too fast. Never in her life had she felt this attached to someone she'd just met, let alone someone she'd already seen naked. As awkward as her mouth had been for the past few minutes, she was dumbfounded by his response. He seemed to be _ignoring_ her word vomit and unintentional innuendos, and it made her feel incredibly relieved. No one had ever done that before.

"Thank you," Felicity whispered when he finished cleaning her face.

"You're welcome," Oliver replied with a smile. The paper towel fell into the wastebasket at their feet and silence enveloped them.

It wasn't as uncomfortable as Felicity expected it to be, especially since he couldn't seem to stop smiling at her. God, what was with this guy? It should have made her feel weird, but instead, it made her feel happy. She felt giddy that Oliver seemed to want to remain in her orbit long after required.

"So, um, you and Professor Rochev…" Felicity started to ask before pressing her lips together. "Shit, sorry, that's way too personal."

"Not exactly. I mean, I was pretty much on full display for everyone today, so I guess you can say personal was checked at the door as soon as I walked in," Oliver answered. "And Isabel and I… biggest mistake of my life. Never again."

"Then why did you model for her today?" Felicity's curiosity was piqued.

"I'm everyone's go-to model for this part of the class," he said as they began walking back to her desk so she could gather her things. "Besides, it's really good money."

"Ah, okay, then, that answers my next question." She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "Well, Oliver, it was nice to meet you," Felicity replied, making her way to the door. He followed a step behind her, and as she pushed it open, he held it for her.

"It was nice meeting you too, Felicity," he said with that dimpled smile that made the butterflies in her stomach instantly wake up and start to flutter about. She responded with a smile of her own before leaving the room.

The following class period, Oliver was perched in front of her class again, bare for all to see, and his eyes lingered on her as she tried to work on the sculpture she was supposed to finish that morning. Unfortunately, she was failing miserably, and this time, Professor Rochev called her out for it.

"Miss Smoak," her voice cut through the room, making all heads look up at her as she sauntered over to Felicity's table, her nearly black eyes narrowing at her progress. "This is pathetic," Rochev simply said. "Have you not learned a single thing this semester about proper technique and form? Or are you just terrible at grasping these simple concepts?"

Felicity's face flushed for a completely different reason this afternoon: mortified embarrassment. Her mouth hung open as Professor Rochev continued, "I feel like I should just fail you now and spare myself the indignity of having to deal with your final project, which from the looks of what I'm seeing right now, is probably going to be just as terrible as this… thing… you're currently trying to make."

Tears pricked the corners of Felicity's eyes as she mumbled, "I'm sorry, Professor. I'll do better on my final project, I promise." Rochev sauntered off, rolling her eyes.

Everyone continued to stare at her, but she kept her head down, unable to deal with the judgement she would most likely see from her fellow students. She so desperately wanted to make a run for it, drop this class and take something else, but the drop date had already come and gone, meaning she needed to stick it out for a little while longer and pray to god she could pay Iris to make her a sculpture in order to pass this damn class. She didn't care if she received lower than an A for it, just as long as she never had to deal with Professor Rochev ever again.

By the end of class, Felicity's sculpture remained unfinished, and she simply gave up, throwing the sticky lump of clay into the trash before she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. She hadn't looked up at Oliver ever since Professor Rochev called her out, fearing she'd get the same judgement from him, but then she felt a hand on her arm, warm, calloused fingers inching their way up her skin, and she knew it was him.

"Hey," he softly whispered. "Are you okay?"

Felicity merely shook her head. She was afraid the tears she had managed to keep at bay would being to fall the minute she opened her mouth, so she remained silent. Averting her eyes from his scrutinizing gaze, she turned on the faucet and began washing her hands. Gray swirls ran down the drain until her fingers were clean, but she still couldn't pull away from the warm water. It felt comforting, just like the hand now rubbing up and down her back.

Years had passed since anyone showed this much concern towards her. Yeah, Iris was her friend and had always been there for her, but they had never had to deal with this kind of fallout. It shocked and surprised Felicity when she looked up and saw the concerned expression on Oliver's face. Before she knew it, tears began streaming down her cheeks, making the world go blurry even with the glasses perched on her nose.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by warmth as two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a well muscled chest, and Felicity realized that Oliver was hugging her as she cried. It felt strange, having a man she barely knew a couple of days ago comforting her as she broke down in front of him. Truthfully, it should have been mortifying, but, wow, it felt really nice. He was just so warm and inviting and solid that she clung to him, burying her face in the soft terrycloth of his robe.

Felicity pulled away a few minutes later knowing almost instantly that her makeup had smudged and she probably looked like a racoon. But Oliver didn't seem fazed. He continued to smile down at her, the warmth in his eyes enveloping her as he reached out to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "Feel better?" he quietly asked, his hands cupping her chin.

A sigh escaped Felicity's lips as she leaned into his touch. God, how had she gotten so addicted to it so quickly? Her life wasn't some kind of fairy tale. It was far from it, actually. But suddenly, she felt like Cinderella at the ball with a real life Prince Charming staring down at her. Maybe, just this one time, fairy tales did come true, but then she made the mistake of playing back Professor Rochev's cruel words, and the magic of the moment faded.

"A little," Felicity meekly admitted, but in reality she still felt terrible. Professor Rochev always been this terrible of a person?

"Yes," Oliver answered, and she realized she'd spoken her thoughts out loud again. Thankfully, the room was empty aside from the two of them.

"Then why did you…?" Felicity suddenly found herself asking, but quickly snapped her mouth shut knowing just how terribly intrusive the question was.

"I was drunk," he flatly replied. "Like I said, big mistake I never want to make again."

Felicity nodded. "What she really needs is a taste of her own medicine," she grumbled. "I'd like nothing more than for my final project in this class to be a big 'Fuck You' to Professor Rochev, but I'm better with computers and code than I am with non-clay mediums."

For a moment, Oliver remained silent at her side as they walked back to her table so she could gather her things for her next class. Then, he said, "What about those fancy new 3D printers they've been talking about on the news? I'm pretty sure at least one department on campus has one. Maybe you could create something using that?"

He was being terribly sweet, suggesting something that she could actually understand in order to create her final project. "But the subject matter is still my problem. What could I even create that would just slap her in the face? Well, not literally, but, you know what I mean?" Felicity replied.

"How about you think it over these next couple of days and when the idea comes to you, give me a call, and I'll let you know if it's feasible?" Oliver suggested. He grabbed the notebook she carried in her arms and the pencil that had always remained tucked behind her ear, and scribbled something down on the inside of the cover. He handed them back to her and she found his neatly scrawled name and phone number. A smile lit up her face as she gazed up at him, completely awestruck.

"You… You'd actually help me with this?" Felicity asked, feeling rather unsure of herself for the first time in a really long time.

"Yeah," he answered, almost a little too quickly, but countered it with, "I mean, you sound pretty smart if you're working with computers and code, and I really don't want you failing this class because Isabel is being a bitch."

"Um… Okay," Felicity agreed, feeling something intense spark inside her. If Oliver was willing to help her on her final sculpture, then she was sure as hell going to let him. After all, it wasn't everyday that something this handsome and this sweet offered his services for nothing in return. She wasn't going to turn him down, that was for sure. "I'll do some thinking tonight and tomorrow, and if I'm still having trouble, I'll give you a call."

"Sounds good," Oliver said, his smile beaming as he skimmed his fingers down her arm before giving her hand a little squeeze.

The butterflies fluttered to life again, and Felicity felt like she was on cloud nine. She nodded before practically skipping out of the room towards her next class of the day.

* * *

End Part 1

 _ **AN: I had to split this up into 2 parts because it was getting really long.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The following day came and went, but Felicity was still at a loss for what she wanted to do for her final sculpture. Using 3D printing technology was exactly up her alley, but the subject of said 3D sculpture continued to be elusive. Thankfully, it was Friday night, and she had nothing going on aside from studying for her other finals, which she barely had to do because she had mastered the content ages ago. That freed up her time to think, and indulge in a few glasses of wine.

Wine glass in hand, she began taking long, slow sips of the burgundy liquid, feeling it warm her body almost instantly. Then she made the mistake of hopping on her laptop and searching for sculpture ideas. It started off innocently enough with 3D printed objects, but quickly took a turn south when she discovered an article about a woman who had 3D printed a dildo using her husband's penis as a model.

The article prompted her to grab another glass of wine as she read it once, twice, three times before she started to giggle at the content. Thinking about it after polishing off the wine bottle, an idea hit her, and without realizing it, Felicity had grabbed her phone and thumbed through her contacts until she reached the name she was looking for.

Two rings in and someone picked up. "Oliver… Oliver!" she snorted a giggle, clearly intoxicated but ignoring it completely.

"Felicity?" he replied, sounding a bit confused and concerned.

"I got an idea!" she squealed. "I'm going to troll Professor Rochev and make a bunch of 3D printed dildos! Will you donate your dick to my cause?" A giggle escaped Felicity's lips. "You have such a nice dick. It would make the perfect dildo…"

"Are you drunk?" Oliver asked.

Looking over at the empty bottle on the table, she replied, "Psh! No! I'm perfectly sober!" Then she hiccuped. "Okay, maybe just a little drunk…"

"Maybe you should think about this a little longer before you commit to it," he suggested.

"No! No! No! Too much thinking equals not enough doing! And right now, I want to do you!" Felicity replied. She heard him huff out a laugh and added, "Wait, no, not _do you_ … That wasn't what I meant. Although… Hm…" She hummed, imagining him naked in her apartment, their bodies tangled together. It sent a warm spike of desire through her, but Felicity immediately shut it down. "Never mind. No, I meant, I'd like to do this _with_ you. And by that I mean use you as my model." He laughed again, but this time, she felt slighted by it. "It's not funny! I'm being serious here! What better way to troll Isa-bitch than to throw a big ole' dildo in her face? C'mon! It'd be _so_ funny!"

"Did your friends put you up to this?" Oliver asked, the amusement suddenly lacking in his voice.

"Nope! Iris is… fuck… I have no idea where she is. Probably out with Barry. And since they're my only two friends here, that leaves me all alone with my thoughts, and right now my thoughts are telling me this is a good idea and to get it done before I'm sober again because I know I won't have the balls to ask you when I am."

"Felicity," he said, his tone conveying the seriousness of the situation, "are you sure you want to do this? Because you can back out right now and I'll never mention it again."

"Yes," she determinately answered. "I am _one hundred percent_ sure I want to do this, right now, and get it over with because Professor Rochev needs a slap in the face."

Huffing out another laugh, Oliver replied, "Alright, fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Felicity squealed before giving her address.

Unfortunately, now she had to figure out the logistics of how they would do this. Grabbing another bottle of wine from her stash, she uncorked the top and began drinking straight from it as she searched the school website trying to see if one of the departments had a 3D printer and scanner she could use for her project.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, there was a knock at her door, and when Felicity looked at the clock, she realized half an hour had passed without a single search hit. She moped towards the door, wondering how she would make this sculpture now that her options had dwindled down to nothing. Or, at least she thought nothing.

"Why the sad face?" Oliver asked as soon as she opened the door. Tonight he was dressed in a pair of jeans that fit his body just right and a tight dark blue henley that clung to every curve of his chest and abdomen beneath a black leather jacket.

Damn, he looked sexy, and just as quickly as it had appeared, her sadness disappeared, and all Felicity could do was stare at him while holding the door. The alcohol in her system was really screwing with her, she knew, but liquid courage was what she needed in order to get through this night, so she'd keep drinking if it meant forgetting her worries and staring at this beautiful specimen of the male species.

"Felicity?" Oliver called out to her, waving his hand in her face. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? What?" She snapped out of her stupor and moved aside to let him in. "Oh, yeah, fine. Just… buzzed."

"Uh huh," he skeptically replied, noticing the two bottles of wine on her coffee table. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a little," Felicity tried to joke, but she could see the glare he shot her. "Alright, all… that." Her hand waved towards the empty bottles and he nodded. "What? Like you haven't needed liquid courage to get through something?"

"I'll give you that," Oliver said. Then he was all business. "Any luck on that 3D printer?"

"No," she muttered. "There isn't a single department on campus that has one. I don't know what to do now. How am I supposed to make this… sculpture?"

The grin that spread across Oliver's lips made her wonder what he was thinking, until he asked, "Where are your sculpting supplies? The ones that Isabel required you to get for class?"

"Um…" Felicity scampered off into her bedroom and dove head first into her closet. She hadn't thought about her supplies since she bought them at the beginning of the semester considering most of the materials were supplied during class. "You mean these?" she asked, returning with a large, heavy bag in tow.

She led Oliver to the couch then started placing the contents on her coffee table. "Alginate, casting plaster, mold containers, and cardboard," he listed off the things that caught his attention. "You're good. All you need now is a mixer, a stopwatch, a scale, some measuring cups, and hot water and we'll be ready to get this project started."

"That's it?" Felicity scoffed. "Wait, what exactly are we doing?"

"Making a mold," Oliver answered with a smile.

"Ooohhhh!" she replied when the realization finally hit her.

"Yeah, but the problem is that this process doesn't take long, so we need to be quick," he instructed. "The alginate takes less than a minute to mix. The actual molding itself should take no longer than three to five minutes. Which means before we start our work, I kinda need to… get in the mood."

When his words clicked, Felicity groaned. "Oh, lord, I'm gonna need more alcohol for this," she muttered, grabbing a third bottle of wine from her stash in the kitchen. She was instantly glad that Iris probably wouldn't be home until the following day, or this would end up being one of the most awkward things Felicity would ever have to explain to anyone.

The bottle she chose had a twist top. Within moments, she had it uncapped and was taking a generous sip straight from the container. She set the bottle down on the table beside their molding supplies and glanced over at Oliver where he sat on her couch looking slightly uncomfortable, but at least he wasn't about to run. He was stretched out, one arm slung across the back, his gaze firmly planted on her.

Felicity sat down beside him on the worn beige cushions, holding the bottle out to him. Wordlessly, Oliver took a long swig before passing it back to her. They continued to drink for several more minutes, until the bottle was nearly empty. It was then set down on the coffee table again and the room remained silent.

"Wha-What are you going to need in order to… you know… get ready?" Felicity hesitantly asked as she fiddled with the edges of her black t-shirt, studiously avoiding eye contact. "Would… um… Would you like some reading materials? Videos? Some other kind of visual stimulation?" Oliver remained silent, just staring at her as the buzz from the wine worked its way through her system. When she glanced over at him, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

This was definitely not what she had in mind for tonight, but there was no avoiding it. Once Felicity put her mind to something, there was no backing down, even if it meant embarrassment. The alcohol definitely helped giving her the courage she needed in order to get through this, but Oliver was another story. Did he really want to do this for her? Was he having second thoughts? Maybe she could give him some incentive?

 _Incentive! Yes!_ Felicity stood from the couch, her fingers grasping the hem of her t-shirt and playing with it until she was in front of him. Oliver's eyes tracked her, watching her, puzzlement clear on his features as she stood before him, her hands trailing up the black cotton until they came to rest against the curves of her breasts.

"Felicity, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice low and rough, making her insides tremble as she gently caressed her body.

"Helping you get in the mood," Felicity replied. "Is-Is that okay?"

"I… uh…" Oliver stuttered when her fingers dipped beneath the hem and began to drag it up her abdomen, revealing the soft, supple skin beneath. He swallowed, his eyes following her shirt as it inched further up her torso until it was bunched just beneath her breasts.

Felicity could see the arousal in his eyes. His pupils were blown wide with only a strip of azure outlining them. Her heart began to race and she couldn't believe the wine had given her this much liquid courage because she soon found herself pulling her shirt over her breasts, releasing them from their confinement. They bounced slightly, and Oliver's eyes zeroed in on them as his tongue wet his lips.

That left her in nothing but a pair of bright red panties that she could feel already soaking through with her arousal. The look in Oliver's eyes became feral as they stalked up her tiny frame, taking in her half naked form. For a moment, Felicity felt self conscious, but then he licked his lips as his hips slid further down the couch. When his hand stroked over the bulge in his pants, that's when she knew this was actually happening.

Felicity bit her lip, feeling a wave of desire crash over her as she watched him. His hand continued to stroke over his jeans, his eyes never leaving her body. It gave her the motivation to continue. Sitting down on the edge of the couch across from Oliver, she began to tug her panties down, revealing inch upon tantalizing inch of the flesh beneath. Her eyes flicked up to find him popping open the button and sliding down the zipper.

When Oliver's pants inched down his finely sculpted hips, she realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His cock sprang free a moment later and this time it was Felicity's turn to lick her lips. The hours he'd spent in front of class didn't do him justice. Seeing Oliver like this, so acutely aroused, his hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it to full attention, a rush of heat seared through her veins.

Suddenly, Felicity _needed_ to get rid of her ever-dampening panties. She _wanted_ to make Oliver hot and bothered, just as much as he was making her. Seeing him already trembling beneath his large palm, she knew it would only be a matter of time before this turned into something more than either one of them had planned for. But she couldn't stop herself. The buzz from the alcohol combined with her arousal propelled her to keep going.

Inch by inch, her panties slid down her thighs until Felicity was completely naked. Never in her life had she been this bold. Never in her life had she wanted someone so badly. Then, hearing Oliver groan, she broke. Her hand slipped between her legs, rubbing over her damp sex, the friction making her moan.

"Stop!" Oliver practically growled.

Her eyes darted over to him and she could see the strain in his muscles. He was holding back, reminding her that there was something she needed to do before they dove past the boundaries they currently teetered on. The sculpture Felicity had vowed to make had been forgotten until that moment as she stared at Oliver, waiting for his instructions.

"Get the hot water and mix it with the alginate in the mold," he ordered, and she quickly scurried into the kitchen, filling a measuring cup with the amount he told her to put in. Mixing was fast and easy with the blender, but once it was done, the hard part began.

"Um… How are you going to… you know?" Felicity tentatively asked, gesturing to his pelvic region.

Oliver proved to be a quick thinker when he grabbed the container from her. The center couch cushion was thrown to the side. When he placed the container in the middle of the open space, it suddenly hit Felicity. Without much effort, he maneuvered his body so that his cock easily sank into the gelatinous mixture while he spread out over the other two cushions, using them to keep himself up.

"Set the timer for four minutes then grab a chair and sit in front of me," Oliver ordered.

Felicity didn't hesitate. She did as she was told, setting the timer on her phone to go off in four minutes, then grabbed one of the dining room chairs and placed it near the armrest of the couch where his head now lay. Sitting down in front of him, Oliver surprised her by grabbing her ankles and throwing her legs apart, spreading her out before him. Then came the real shock. He pulled her forward, until her ass hit the fabric and her pussy was in his face.

With panting breaths, she stared down at him, wondering what he was doing, until he began pressing kisses to her inner thighs. The contrast of his soft lips and the prickle of his stubble against her sensitive skin nearly sent Felicity overboard. She cried out, her fingers sinking into his hair for purchase as he continued kissing his way up her thighs. Oliver stopped at her apex, his eyes glancing up, silently asking for permission to continue.

"God, yes, please!" Felicity practically wailed, and then his lips were pressed against her folds and his tongue began lapping at the juices leaking from her sex. It was pure torture, feeling Oliver do such marvelous things with his mouth. He licked and sucked and stroked all along her slit before slipping between the puffy lips and really getting a taste of her. Little cries escaped her throat as she tipped her head back, getting lost in the pleasure.

When his fingers joined the fray, Felicity was sure she would explode that very moment. They spread her open further, allowing his tongue to dip inside her entrance and swirl around before pulling out in order to move to her clit. She could feel her walls fluttering in anticipation, so close to the edge yet still so far, until he slid two fingers inside and she screamed his name. Oliver went slow at first, pumping in and out with practiced ease, but soon he started going faster, his fingers driving into her harder and harder, until one of her hands had to grip her chair in order to keep from falling off.

It was the most intense feeling Felicity had ever experienced. Each thrust sent her higher and higher, screaming towards an orgasm she knew would be the strongest in her life. Not even her very expensive vibrator had gotten her off like he was about to get her off. Little white stars began to dot her vision as she got closer and closer to that peak. Felicity teetered on the edge, so close that his name came rolling off her lips over and over again, begging him to give her what she wanted, what she needed that very moment.

"Yes, Felicity," he murmured against her clit, the vibrations of his voice making her tremble. "Let me hear you. Let me feel you. Come for me, Felicity." And just like that, he curled his fingers, hitting the most sensitive stop on her body and sending her over the edge, sobbing out his name as her entire body spasmed and convulsed. The white hot pleasure that coursed through her veins went on for almost half a minute as his fingers continued to massage that spot, never letting up, never allowing her down off that high.

It was almost too much. Her body could barely take the explosion of pleasure, and if it hadn't been for her phone screeching that the four minutes were over, Oliver probably would have kept her going until she passed out. Felicity felt his fingers withdraw from her sopping cunt, the excess juices flowing down and pooling beneath her ass on the couch cushion, but she was far too spent to care. So she watched him pull away and grab the container of alginate encasing his dick. He sat back on the cushion on the far end of the couch, away from her, and gently began thrusting his hips in an effort to release himself from the pliable material.

After several moments of struggling, Oliver simply put his arm over his eyes. His breathing evened out, and Felicity watched curiously as he calmed down, his body relaxing, his tense muscles becoming pliant. She stood from the chair on shaking legs, making her way into the kitchen to grab a warm, moist towel. Upon returning to the living room, she found the container on the coffee table, the mold finally complete.

Sinking to the floor between his spread legs, Felicity gently ran the warm towel over his softening cock, causing Oliver to jump slightly. His eyes found hers and he smiled, watching as she delicately cleaned him up until any remnants of the alginate were gone. Letting the towel flop down to the floor, she gazed up at him as her hands wrapped around his dick, stroking along the hardening lines and ridges until he was panting.

Felicity's heart began to race as she leaned forward until her lips were breaths away from the tip blowing warm air over it. Above her, Oliver trembled, his hands fisting the fabric of the couch, holding on for dear life as he watched and waited for her to move. This was the first time in her life that she'd taken control, and she couldn't hold off any longer. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, giving it an exploratory stuck.

The moan that rumbled from Oliver's throat filled the room and echoed off the walls. She sank lower, engulfing his engorged member inch by pulsating inch until he hit the back of her throat. Her fingers wrapped around the rest of his shaft, and in tandem with her mouth, Felicity began to suck him off. She'd given blow jobs before, but this one looked like it would take the cake. Her hands and lips worked together, rhythmically bobbing up and down his shaft as she listened to him moan and cry out her name the closer he got to his orgasm.

Oliver's fingers tangled in the golden strands of her hair, holding her in position as she continued sucking almost voraciously, wanting to get him off like he'd gotten her off earlier. Well, that and to thank him for helping her with the project. So Felicity sucked, harder and faster, her cheeks hollowed out, taking him in as deep as she possibly could. His hips rocked off the couch, his cock filling her mouth until she couldn't take him down any further.

His cries reached a fevered pitch, hips rocking faster with each thrust. Keeping her hands around the base of his dick, Felicity reached down to cup his balls, palming the hefty orbs in an effort to get him off faster. Oliver's head rolled back, hitting the couch cushion behind him as her name spilled from his lips. She was really beginning to enjoy herself, watching him approach his climax with bated breath. It would be long, she could tell.

But then Oliver surprised her. His hands moved from the back of her head to cup her chin, pulling her mouth away from his cock. Their eyes met and Felicity could see the storm brewing in those dark blue pools. He pulled her off her knees, their faces only breaths apart. His tongue snaked out from between his lips, wetting them, and she couldn't help but watch.

God, she wanted to kiss those lips so damn bad! Her mouth began to gravitate towards his, anticipating the moment they finally touched. Oliver stopped her, though, holding her a hair's breadth away as he stared at her, seemingly taking her in. In that breathless moment, Felicity did the same, her eyes roaming his beautiful face, memorizing it, until she saw him move forward, pausing just before he reached her lips as if to make sure they were on the same page.

She closed the distance without a second thought, her lips pressing against his in a heated kiss that took her breath away. Oliver was nothing like she expected. His lips were soft and gentle, a stark contrast to the stubble that brushed against the edges of her mouth, rasping against her sensitive flesh and drawing out the pleasure with every little sigh and moan that escaped their throats.

 _Damn_ , he was a good kisser. Before she knew it, Felicity's arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him close as her tongue lapped at the seam of his lips, forcing them to part. And just like his lips, the rest of his mouth was as soft and welcoming. Oliver allowed her to explore, to taste him as he waited for his turn to do the same, and when she was done, the sigh that escaped her lungs gave his tongue all the permission he needed to do as he pleased.

His arms fell from her cheeks to her waist, banding around it to pull her into his lap until they were skin to skin and she could feel his cock between her thighs. Oliver was still rock hard, hot and pulsing with need, but he was in no rush. The gentle way his lips explored her mouth before brushing away to suck soft kisses down her neck made Felicity shiver. She'd had a few boyfriends and a string of one night stands, but _wow_ , Oliver was quickly making his way to the top of all her lists, and they hadn't even had sex yet!

The prospect of having sex with this Adonis hit her full force when his lips inched lower, nipping at the top of her right breast before trailing down until they were wrapped around the pert little nipple. Felicity should have felt self conscious or ashamed or something other than the absolute needed that shot straight to her core as his teeth bit the little bud, causing her to gasp. _Fuck!_ She couldn't take it anymore. She needed more than just his lips on her breasts and his hands on her ass. She needed him inside her, needed the friction that came as their hips ground together in unison, needed that thick cock buried as deep as it could go.

"Oliver," she panted, pulling his face away from her chest so their eyes met once more. Felicity knew he could see her desperation.

His gaze settled firmly on her as he asked, "What do you want, Felicity?" He held her in place, his dick nestled against her nether lips, brushing over their smoothness and causing her to cry out.

"P-Please!" she stuttered, sucking in deep breaths as he did it again, this time thrusting his hips up to give her a little more friction. "Need you… inside me… now!" Felicity desperately panted, her fingers sinking into his dirty blonde locks and holding him close.

A predatory grin crawled over his lips as he grabbed her thighs and stood up. Felicity let out a shriek, but he held onto her tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Where's your bedroom?" Oliver asked.

"Second door on the right," she quickly answered. Her arms stayed tight around his neck, holding on for dear life as he walked them inside. Ever so gently, he lowered her onto the soft pink duvet until Felicity was spread out over it.

"Condom?"

Rolling onto her side, she reached into the nightstand and pulled out a foil packet from the top drawer, tossing it to him. Oliver was quick to tear it open with his teeth before sheathing himself with the springy latex. Then he was on top of her so fast, Felicity couldn't understand how his body had the ability to move that quickly. His lips fell to her neck, kissing a path down to her nipples before giving each one the same attention he'd given her in the living room. All the while, his hands inched up her arms until their fingers intertwined and he had them pinned above her head.

That predatory grin was still on his face as he moved her wrists beneath the large palm of his left hand while the right reached between them. Oliver used it to grab her knee, pushing it to the side so she lay open for him. He leaned into her, his cock brushing her damp folds, and Felicity groaned. The anticipation was killing her. She needed him inside her like _yesterday_! But he continued to tease her, pumping his fat dick over her skin until a whine escaped her throat.

"Tell me, Felicity," he whispered against her chest, "how bad do you want it?"

"Please," she begged. "Please, Oliver… Need you so bad... " A moan escaped her lips as his free hand spread her open so his index finger could flick over her clit. Her hips jolted off the bed, seeking more contact, but he simply pulled away and chuckled.

"So, so wet," Oliver murmured, kissing his way back to her mouth. When their lips met for another kiss, he thrust into her without warning and she cried out.

Rough sex had never been something Felicity thought she'd be interested in, but _holy hell_ , that felt amazing! Felling Oliver's hips simply thrust into her and take what he wanted had her calling out his name as he pulled out so only the tip remained inside her. "So beautiful," he groaned against her lips before sharply thrusting back into her.

Again, Felicity cried out, her fingers digging into his hand, looking for purchase in his palm as he did it over and over again, pulling out before quickly sinking back in. The bed shook beneath them with the force of his thrusts. With each one, she could feel her arousal grow exponentially. She wanted more of his roughness, more of his animalistic need to simply take instead of ask. After all, she'd already given him permission after that kiss. But she also wanted to reciprocate, to feel her nails rake down his perfectly sculpted back, to feel his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips.

"Oh, god!" Felicity wailed as his thrusts began to pick up speed.

Oliver let go of her wrists then, opting to use his hands to play with her breasts instead. That allowed her to reach down, her fingers sinking into his hips, forcing a groan from his lips. "Fuck, Felicity!" he growled, his lips finding her neck before sucking a dark purple bruise into her collarbone.

"Yes, Oliver! Just like that!" she shouted, clawing her way up his back and leaving red marks all down his spine. His hips went even faster, making Felicity shudder with absolute pleasure. She could feel her orgasm building with each pump of his hips. It felt so good having Oliver sink into her to the hilt, hitting spots she didn't even know existed. The pleasure that radiated out from her core was enough to knock her senses out of whack. All that mattered was touch at that moment.

Felicity wanted to feel it all: the way her toes curled the closer she got to her climax, the way Oliver's lips slipped over her body, the way her hands clutched his shoulders as he went harder and faster. And when he angled his hips slightly so that with each thrust, his cock brushed her clit, Felicity knew she wouldn't last much longer. The coil of heat that had been winding tighter and tighter in her belly had hit its breaking point.

And when he reached between them, his thumb and forefinger surrounding her clit, that was the moment she knew it was over. Pinching the sensitive little nub, she screamed out Oliver's name, white hot heat exploding behind her eyelids before crashing through the rest of her body in a wave that rolled over her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Felicity's fingers sank into his shoulders, to the point where she thought she'd draw blood. Her body convulsed, her walls clamping around his cock, forcing him as deep as he could go as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

She could feel Oliver chasing his own release, his hips wildly undulating as he thrust into her several more times before his back went rigid. Their eyes locked as her name fell from his lips in a pained groan. A moment later, his arms gave out under the pressure and he fell on top of her, his body a warm blanket surrounding her own. Felicity held him close, guiding his head to the crook of her neck as she smoothed back the wet strands of his hair.

They lay there, panting, a sweaty mass of slick skin and languid limbs, unable to move for quite some time. Several minutes passed before Oliver lifted his head and rolled off her body. Felicity felt the cool air hit her skin and immediately missed his warmth until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the wide expanse of his chest. She nestled herself beneath his chin, sighing contently as his lips brushed across her forehead.

"Thank you," Oliver whispered.

A giggle escaped Felicity's lips. "Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you. After all, it was your dick that helped me with this project," she sleepily rambled.

His chuckle was warm and rumbled through his chest. Oliver's fingers brushed through her hair, untangling it gently before he kissed her again. "Thank you for letting me help you," he said. "I wasn't expecting you to call me."

This time, Felicity pulled back and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

His eyes flicked away from hers as a blush spread out across his cheeks. Then he smiled as he answered, "I've sorta had a crush on you ever since I saw you staring at me during your class. I wanted to ask you out, but I could never find the courage."

Felicity's mouth dropped at the revelation. "Wait, what?" she replied. "You… You were afraid to ask _me_ out?" The blush on his cheeks grew deeper as his eyes looked anywhere but her. "Oh, my god," she mumbled. "That is… I don't think that's ever happened to me before."

A smile lit up his face as his gaze fell back on her. Those soft blue pools drew her in swiftly and she couldn't help but smile back. "Felicity, would you, maybe, like to go out with me, on a date?" Oliver stumbled over his words and it was the cutest thing she'd had ever seen. It made her heart melt and want to kiss him again. So she did.

"Yeah, I'd really like that," Felicity replied.

* * *

Two weeks later, Felicity walked into Professor Rochev's sculpture studio holding a large piece of plywood, a white cloth draped over it and a smirk on her face. She deposited her final project on the professor's desk with a thunk, scaring the raven haired woman into glancing up at her with cold brown eyes. The smirk stayed in place as Felicity whipped the white sheet off, revealing her masterpiece.

Several erect penises sat there arranged in the outline of a middle finger. Professor Rochev's mouth dropped open as she stared at it while Felicity simply grinned at her before turning on her heel and walking out of the classroom. At the door, she met Oliver and grabbed his hand to lead him away from the carnage she'd left in the studio. The smile that lit up his face let her know he'd seen Rochev's reaction.

"Lunch?" she asked, tugging him down the hall towards the door.

"Lead the way," he replied.

When Felicity logged onto the school's secure server the week after finals to look at her grades, she, too, was shocked by what she saw. "Introduction to Studio Art: A." A squeal of delight escaped her lips. "Oliver!" she called out to her now boyfriend. He came running in from the living room. "Look!" Felicity pointed to the screen.

A smile graced his lips as he leaned in to give her a warm kiss. "Congratulation," Oliver replied, his fingers lazily stroking up and down her sides. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"Oh?" Felicity asked. "What did you have in mind?"

He picked her up off the chair and deposited her on the bed. "This," he answered, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss that Felicity knew would lead to another passionate night between her sheets.

End


End file.
